Sueños mojados
by Esquina de la Barra Azul
Summary: El título lo dice todo ¿No?


Ohh shi! :3 Mi segundo Fic! ¡Que emoción! *w*

**Advertencias:**

**-L**os personajes de la siguiente historia no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, estamos negociando, pronto serán míos :3

-**L**emon! Oh Shi! Mi primer Lemon! Desde el comienzo hasta el final! ewe

**-D**eidara un tanto OoC :3 Seeh! xD

Fue una noche en la que lo único que iluminaba el cuarto era el brillo de la luna. Deidara estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama (Lecho de los Dioses *0*). El brillo de sus cabellos volvían loco a tal persona de apellido Uchiha.

-Deidara…-

-¿Uhn?- Respondió medio dormido.

-Dei…

-¿Q-quien eres?- Respondió un rubio asustado.

-Oh Senpai, yo le quiero a usted…- Dijo con voz sensual.

Aquel rubio de la habitación se puso nervioso, y su cara se coloreo en un tono rojizo, a lo que al Uchiha le gustó.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así…- Respondió nuevamente con su voz sensual, característica de los Uchiha. El pelinegro se abalanzó sobre el rubio, impidiéndole hacer algún movimiento.

-¡Baka! ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo con voz enfadada, pero aun demostrando miedo.

-Ya se lo dije Senpai, le quiero a usted, en este cuarto, toda la noche…

Deidara quedó en shock, era increíble para el rubio que el llamada 'Tobi' dijera algo así. Mientras tanto el pelinegro estaba embobado con el aroma del rubio.

-Senpai ¿Donde se ha ido su fuerza?- Declaró al salir de su trance (O algo así :3). Deidara seguía en shock. El pelinegro empezó a deslizar suavemente su pulgar en sus mejillas, provocando a su 'senpai' que se sonrojará. Madara se sentía de maravilla rozando su pulgar en su mejilla. Mientras que a unos centímetros, Deidara despabilaba.

-¡Tobi suéltame, porfavor, uhn!- Exclamó sollozando.

-Lo siento senpai, ya no hay vuelta atrás…- Respondió ansioso, pero con voz suave.

Empezó a lamer el cuello del ojiazul, mientras que una mano paseaba lentamente por la camiseta de red del rubio, encontró lo que buscaba, y empezó a quitarle la camiseta. Al dejarlo sin la prenda que le estorbaba al Uchiha, este empezó a hacer caricias.

**-**He esperado tanto tiempo en que sucediera, esas noches en las que no podía dormir tan solo por pensar en ti… Ahora al saber como es el tacto de tu piel, tengo deseos del algo más…- Susurró contra su oído, con esa voz que embriaga. Al terminar de decirle aquellas palabras, bajo su banda con el signo de la aldea de la roca tachada, hasta sus azules ojos para empezar a besar, lamer y dar pequeños mordiscos inofensivos en su cuello.

-T-Tobi… d-dejame… suéltame uhn…- Reclamó entre jadeos. Deidara sentía el aliento del azabache chocar en él, esto le causaba una sensación un tanto "extraña"

-De- de ahh… -Deidara no podía hablar, estaba tanto en gemidos como jadeos.

-¿Que pasa? Pensé que te gustaba- Dijo con tono preocupado, falso.

-Tan solo ahh… déjame libre ahh… porfavor…-

-Es la primera vez que Deidara-Senpai pide porfavor.

En ese momento el pelinegro empezó a bajar su mano juguetonamente, hasta llegar al tan odiado pantalón, que al menos, eso creía el poseedor del Sharingan Eterno, Deidara no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada para zafarse, empezó a moverse para ver si se podría liberar del azabache. Lo único que logro fue un beso del azabache, en el cual el Uchiha empezó a introducir su lengua en la boca del rubio. Mientras que una manito juguetona se escondió debajo del pantalón del ojiazul, que empezó a moverse para poder escaparse del azabache, lo que logro obtener fue un beso de Madara, en el cual empezó a introducir su lengua en la boca del rubio, degustándola, mientras una manito juguetona se escondió debajo del pantalón del rubio, que empezó a jugar con su bulto. Deidara empezó a sentir de nuevo esa "extraña" sensación, que hacia al artista vulnerable al azabache. Este mientras agitaba el bulto del menor, se excitaba con los gemidos del rubio. Este se acercó al oído del rubio

-Deidara, quiero escuchar que digas mi nombre… Madara Uchiha… aquí… Y ahora…- susurro cada vez con ese tono de voz, que a Deidara le gustaba. El rubio se dio por vencido, ya sentía como su orgullo se desplomaba en una milésima de segundo. Al fin y al cabo, este empezó a moverse, Madara sabia lo que eso significaba, y le dedico una sonrisa picara, y empezó a bajarle el pantalón al rubio. Deidara acumulaba sangre en sus mejillas, ¿Dolera?, pensaba. El azabache introdujo dos dedos en su boca, para lubricar la zona, y Deidara, pff, para que hablar… Ya lubricada la zona, el azabache empezo a introducir su hombría en Deidara, este sentía una combinación de sensaciones.

-Ahh! Du-Duelee…- Se quejaba Deidara

-Ya veras, tan pronto esto termine estarás de maravilla…- En eso, Deidara empezó a gemir más fuerte…

-Ahh… más…- Dijo avergonzado, pero seguro. En eso las embestidas fueron más rápidas y fuertes.

-¡Ma-Mada… Mada… ra…!.- Fueron las palabras de Deidara, De pronto…

-¡Aaahhhh!- Exclamó alterado.

-Senpai, ¿Se siente bien?- Pregunto el enmascarado, asomando su cabeza por la litera, este dormía en la parte superior. Deidara le quedo mirando paralizado

-Senpai, ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto confundido, el ojiazul aun no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-_No puede ser… ¿Pero como?...-_

**-**Deidara- senpai, parece que tuvo un, como decirlo, _¿sueño mojado?- _Dijo con una sonrisa nada sana, menos mal que llevaba máscara- gemía y decia_"Ma- ahh… madarahh…"- No _podía ser eso, ese sueño, ¿Con Tobi?

_-Solo fue un sueño, nada más…-_

**FIN**

**Aquí se mantuvo mi mente solo con, suciedad y malos pensamientos, pronto, quizás haga otro fic :3**

**Fuente de la información: **No, no es plagio e-e, se me ocurrió en clases, escuchando música e.e

**¡Nos leemos pronto! :3**


End file.
